Crimson Stare
by On the Darker Side
Summary: Just some Deckerstar porn for all of my lovely smut addicts :) Just to warn you, some EXPLICIT sexual content goes down in here, so please, read at you own pleasure. This was brought on by my very own need for the Red Eye, husky voice Lucifer presented when he told Dromos how to be a good little demon in Lux in 4x10. Enjoy some porn w/o plot. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay… let's be honest with each other. I know we all about lost in in 4x10 when Lucifer went all King of Hell on Dromos in Lux, telling him how to be a good demon and go back home. I mean….. **_**come on!**_** I audibly groaned, "oh, yes!" at that scene. No lie. Fuck. Those Devil eyes and the way his voice got all husky was just…. Mhmmm! I'll be his bad little demon to let him punish me ;) This is some shameless Deckerstar smut regarding that. I mean it. Porn without plot. Let's just pretend the ending didn't happen the way it did *holds back tears* and she finds the red eyes and King of Hell thing to be pretty hot…**

**As always, un-beta'd and un-edited. So, sorry for the very possible mistakes ;)**

* * *

"Do you need this as much as I do?" he whispered against her neck, rolling his hips into hers and pressing his hard length between her thighs. She moaned loudly, pulling at the material of his shirt for purchase. "I'll take that as a yes," he smirked, teeth grazing the delicate skin of her neck. After work, he had asked her to come back to Lux, and as soon as they arrived, he drug her through the club and into his elevator. He didn't even wait for the doors to close before he was attacking her lips with his.

Both of his hands reached up and squeezed her breasts, pushing them up towards her chin. He dipped his face down, letting his tongue glide through her cleavage before licking along her chin and lips. He stared at her for a second, drinking in the flush on her cheeks, the sheen on her lips, and he eyes only half-open. Turning her on was the greatest gift he had ever been given, and he cherished the opportunity to make her feel that way. "Are you going to let me taste every inch of you tonight?" he asked, one hand releasing a breast to move up and trace along her pink lips.

"Yes," she moaned, her hands moving up to grip his collar, pulling him closer to her. She loved times like this, when it was animalistic and hungry, unable to contain themselves as they rode the elevator up to his penthouse. As soon as the doors opened he was hauling her off her feet, one large hand holding her under her ass while the other ran down her leg as she wrapped them around his hips. Her lips were on his again, sucking and licking into his mouth, pulling his tongue into her mouth to taste her. He groaned as he sat them down on the couch, sitting on the edge to give her plenty of room to maneuver her legs how she wanted.

Planting her feet flat on the couch, she started rocking her hips, pressing her clothed center harder into his erection, almost painfully so. The different sensations sent a wave of arousal pooling out of her, further dampening her underwear and inseam of her jeans. She wrapped her hands behind his neck, using him for leverage as she continued to ride his lap. The muted moans and growls he made continued to fuel her aroused state, his lips moving down her face and his scruff scratching her skin. He planted open mouthed kisses to her neck and her collar bones, his breath coming out in pants against her skin.

Another roll of her hips left her gasping, pausing for only a second as she realized she was close to release. "Lucifer, I'm going to cum and you've barely even touched me," she whimpered, taking hold of his hair and pulling his face back to meet her gaze. She was rewarded by her words with his utterly wrecked expression. His dark eyes grew even darker as his jaw worked with sexual tension. She was driving him crazy and she loved it.

"Yes, do it," he growled, his hands gripping her hips to aid in her movements. She started grinding into him again, this time with more pressure and speed. One of his hands left her hips, his arm pressing along her spine as he gripped a handful of her hair behind her head. He held her head in place as she rode him, staring into her eyes and taking in every detail. "Let me hear you."

She groaned in approval, biting into her bottom lip as she watched his chest heave with his labored breathing. At the first stutter of her hips she could see that flash of red in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared under careful control. Determined, she pressed into him harder, forcing them to moan together as she started feeling that delicious tingle along her clit. "Oh, I'm so close," she whispered, forcing her eyes to stay open. He closed his eyes for a second at her words, and when he opened them again, his lips parted, she was not met with brown, but with fiery red. Leaving his neck, she roughly grasped his jaw, holding his red gaze as she moaned her orgasm loudly.

Chloe loved the way his mouth opened as he watched her cum, the red burn of his eyes exciting her and drawing out her orgasm. As she came down, she watched the red fade away as he shook his head, taming himself before kissing her deeply. "I need to feel how wet you are," he grunted, swiftly turning her and letting her back fall to the couch. Before she could respond, one hand was working the button and zipper of her jeans as he leaned over her, kissing the tops of her breasts. He roughly shoved his hands down the front of her underwear and let his fingers glide through her drenched folds. He groaned, biting at her chest as his free hand wrapped around the back of her neck. "_Fuck," _he growled, acknowledging the plethora of arousal coating his fingers as his eyes shifted to his other set once again.

"Yes, stay like that," she moaned, rolling her hips into his hand. She could tell she was the wettest she had ever been. She could feel the glide of her folds as well as the cool breeze of contact with air. "Keep your eyes like that," she ordered, though it sounded more like a request. He always tried to hide them from her, but she secretly loved them.

He stopped his in tracks, leaving his hand pressed against her wet sex. "Are you sure?" he questioned, although she could hear it in his tone that he was intrigued by her request.

"I like to see you lose control," she murmured, raising up on her elbows to get closer to him. "And it's really hot," she whispered, leaning forward as far as she could to speak into his ear. She licked her lips before gently biting at the shell, teeth scraping along cartilage.

He took a sharp intake of air before groaning, moving the hand against her folds once again. "Oh, is that so?" he smirked, looking down at her, the glowing red coming back to life. "Anything else?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and he circled her clit with slick fingers.

She arched onto his hand, letting out an elongated moan at the merged pleasure of his digits and voice. She looked up at him through lashes from her prone position, wriggling her hips and grasping at his chest with her hands. "How your voice changes just a little," she started, licking her lips as his eyes widened in excitement. "How it gets all husky when you command your demons."

"_Yes," _he sighed, increasing the speed of his circles on her nerve bundle. "You mean like this?" he tested, lowering his voice and allowing the gritty hoarseness to come through. He leaned down towards her, hovering his face inches above hers to better see her reaction.

"Yes, just like that!" she cried out, clenching her jaw as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. Her breaths were erratic as her hips starting moving on their own accord. He was driving her insane with the pace of his fingers, going just a touch too slow, very purposefully.

"Tell me, Detective, how badly do you want me to make you cum right now?" he questioned, keeping his voice the way she wanted, tilting his head and licking the corner of her mouth. He could feel her so close, her body tensing and coiling as she shuddered uncontrollably.

"You know how badly," she spat out quickly, moving her hands up to scratch down his back through the collar of his shirt. He chuckled as he bent down and kissed along her collarbone, inhaling her scent deeply. "But not like this," she finished with a gasp, her eyes almost rolling as he stopped his movements and applied more pressure. He lifted his head, raising a dark eyebrow, eagerly waiting for her to continue her statement. "I want you to feel how tight I get when I cum around your tongue."

He looked down at her as she finished her request, a soft smile pulling at the corners of her swollen lips. He swore he loved her even more in that moment, completely awestruck by how perfect she was. He bent his head in unholy prayer before growling and pushing himself off of the couch. He grabbed at her jeans, folding the material down from where he had them open. There was the distinct sound of thick denim tearing as he ripped her jeans and underwear down her legs, huffing in agitation when he realized he had to remove her boots. She couldn't be mad at him; after all, she did say she wanted him to lose control. Once all offending material was removed from her lower body, he yanked her sideways by the hips, her upper body being pulled up to a seated position on the couch.

She squealed in delight as he roughly pulled her to where he wanted her, grabbing behind her knees to bring her hips to the edge of the couch. He crouched down between her legs, throwing one over his shoulder and holding the other to the side by her ankle. She could see it in those devilish eyes of his, the predator looking down upon his prey, pinned beneath his claws. His breath was hot against her wet skin, but he wasn't feasting on her just yet.

Chloe reached down and tangled her fingers into his hair as he started licking and sucking bruises into the soft skin of her inner thighs. The satisfying chafe of his scruff added to all of the sensations that his lips were creating. Moaning, she wiggled out of her shirt, hurriedly unclasping her bra and tossing it to the side before Lucifer tore it off. Once her breasts were exposed, he shot forward, both hands grasping around the mounds and squeezing tightly. He pressed his lips against hers, demanding entry as one hand held onto the back of her neck and the other trailed down into her wetness.

He ran three fingers through her folds, moving his hand up through the air with the precious fluid coating his digits. He pulled back from her, allowing enough space so he could shove all three fingers into her mouth, her tongue going in between each and sucking up her essence. "Are you going to be a good, little demon for me?" He pulled his fingers out of her mouth, wrapping his thumb and forefinger around her jaw, while his wet fingers rubbed at the skin of her cheek.

She gasped at his commanding tone, writhing under his stare and seeking any kind of friction that she could get. He lifted his hand a few inches, bringing it back down in a brisk slap before gasping her jaw again. He waited for her groan, eyes opening slowly to glare at him in pure pleasure as he eased his thumb into her mouth. She could remember the first time he had slapped her, and it was an experience she hadn't realized she was missing out on. A light sting to the cheek that brought her back to the moment and exhibited the right amount of sexual dominance for her. "Answer me," he demanded, tightening his grip on her jaw.

Chloe bit her lip, fighting the urge to moan as she peered into his eyes. "Yes, my King," she added, smirking as he shuddered at her use of his title. If he was willing to play, she definitely wanted to. She was rewarded with another flare of orangey-red in his eyes as he crushed his mouth against hers. He sucked her lips, licked deeply into her mouth and sighed his contentment there.

"Oh, good, girl," he praised before lowering himself back down between her legs. He threw one leg back of her his shoulder, gripping the inner thigh of the other this time. Without warning, he plunged his tongue deep inside her waiting heat and they both groaned in unison. He could already feel the flutters against his tongue as he curled the tip inside of her, massaging the spongy spot close to the entrance.

Chloe's hips bucked onto his face, causing her to reach down with one hand and hold onto his thick hair for life. Her other hand grabbed at her breast as she pushed her head into the back of the couch. She made sure to keep her line of sight down so she could see his eyes glowing up at her. She was so close already, all of the excitement of his nature causing her to feel extra sensitive and ready to bust at any second. Lucifer wrapped his arm under the hip of the leg on his shoulder, allowing his hand to rest along her pubic bone. With this long fingers, he was able to reach her clit and flicked the nub as his tongue continued its assault inside of her.

She cursed out his name, forcing him to hold her down as she barreled towards the edge. She could feel the newly familiar sensation starting to burn her inner anatomy. It was something she had never done before him, and when it had happened the first time, she had been thoroughly embarrassed. The shame hadn't lasted long, for Lucifer was on top of her, kissing the life out of her with a wet face, telling her how amazing and beautiful she was. From that moment on, she never tried to hold it back when she felt it start. He knew exactly how to get her there, so she knew it was what he was after.

He pulled his tongue out just for a second, catching his breath and letting the edge creep up on her. He could see in her face that it was torture pulling away; the sweetest kind of torture. He dove back in, shoving his tongue as far as he could inside of her, curling just the right way to get her to release. With a final tug at his hair, she plummeted over the precipice of ecstasy, releasing her fluid into his mouth and over his chin as his fingers continued to flick her clit. He drank her up, moaning along with her until she was gasping for air.

"Holy shit," she exclaimed through pants, watching as he leaned up onto his knees, both hands landing on the back of the couch next to her head. He looked dangerous as he brought his face closer to hers, his closed mouth holding something within its well. He pressed his lips against hers, and when she parted for him, he let the remnants of her squirt drip into her mouth. She accepted it with a moan, bringing her hands up to cup his cheeks. When he pulled back, she could see a few drips hanging on his chin, so she leaned forward and captured the drops with her tongue, licking a line back up to his lips.

He hummed his approval, tilting his head down to keep his eyes on her in a moment of softness. Without any hint, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, her legs instinctively drawing up along his waist. A high-pitched gasp fell past her lips, followed by short laughter that they shared. She draped her arms over the tops of his shoulders as he walked them quickly towards his bathroom, kissing the valley between her breasts the entire way.

He walked them through the door of the bathroom, holding her against him with one arm as he blindly reached for the lights with his free hand. As he sucked a hardened nipple into his mouth, he turned the dial, dimming the lights to the perfect level before walking further in. Once in front of the counter and wall-to-wall mirror, he slid her down his body, letting her fall to her feet in front of him. With the lights set to their level, she could still make out every detail perfectly, while the dimness let his eyes glow for her, and she fucking loved it.

She greedily reached for his shirt, trying to tear it from his body. He grabbed her wrists with a tight enough hold to capture her attention. She panted as she stared into his eyes, more arousal pooling between her folds. "Get down on your knees and show me what a grateful demon you are," he ordered, a barely-there smirk on his lips as he started to unbutton his shirt. She happily fell to her knees, making quick work of his belt as he pulled his shirt out of his slacks.

She gasped at the sight of his bare torso, all long and hard curves, rounded chest heaving with each heavy breath. As she undid the clasp of his trousers, she leaned up and kissed along the V of his hip, loving the way he placed his hand on the back of her head possessively. As soon as his pants were able to fall freely down his legs, her mouth was on him. She grabbed the base of his cock with both hands, running her tongue from the bottom to the top in one long, slow line.

Lucifer groaned under her actions, bending down just enough to toe out of his shoes and pull of his slacks and socks. He tossed his clothes away, focusing all of his attention on the wonderful creature before him. She was a vision, especially with his cock in her delicate hands. He was enjoying himself thoroughly, and he was surprised and thrilled that Chloe was wanting this side of him. He was more than happy to deliver.

Chloe finally took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head just the way he liked. His mouth opened in a silent gasp as his free hand steadied himself on the counter. He watched her bob forward and back on his length, coating him in saliva, thick ropes hanging down messily. He loved it like that, completely uninhibited and primal. She popped off after gagging on him, catching her breath but stroking him with both hands. Looking up at him, she saw all his hunger and desire just waiting to be set out on her.

He reached down, pulling her up by his grip at her elbows and kissing her sloppy mouth. She pressed herself against him, feeling his hard length push against her stomach. He rolled his hips at the contact before forcefully turning her around, bending her over the counter to face the mirror. She gulped as he lifted one of her legs to run along the edge of the sink, making her stand on the toes of her other foot. Through the mirror, she watched as he ran his simmering eyes along the length of her body, licking his lips as he slapped the globe of her ass. She groaned at the impact, grinding her hips into the marble counter.

Satisfied with the pink outline of his hand, he lined his hips up behind her, the head of his cock pressing through her folds. He made short thrusts, just teasing her lips and clit, watching her shudder and struggle to stand. He chuckled lowly with pride, loving that he could make her so undone without even having his cock in her. He looked at her through the mirror, observing the pained, desperate expression on her face. She tried to move her hips to take him in, but he stilled her by pressing a hand on her lower back.

"Please, Lucifer," she whimpered, laying her front down on the cool marble, refreshing the flush in her cheek and splaying both hands out wide on either side of her head. Lucifer reached up with his other hand, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her head up enough to make eye contact with him in the mirror.

"Please, what, hm?" he questioned, leaning over her back and grinding against her even more. His cock rubbed along her opening and she tried to lower herself, but the hand on her back kept her firmly planted. "Tell me what you need," he whispered into her ear, gritty voice sending a shiver over her entire body.

"I need the Devil to fuck me," she replied, her tone full of need and yearning. She stared at him in the glass, lowering her face and glaring as if challenging him to bring it. She ran her tongue along her top teeth, pressing her ass against his hips, urging him to penetrate.

"Yes, you do," he agreed, holding her stare as he pulled back enough to align himself with her eager, wet hole. He tightened his hold in her hair, making sure she couldn't fall back down, gripping her hips as he pushed himself forward. He leaned his forehead against the back of her head, and she could only see half of his face in the mirror. The one eye she could see roared with flames as he breached her entrance. They both gasped and groaned as he slid every unholy inch of himself inside her waiting channel, feeling the stretch of skin over skin. Once fully sheathed, he pressed himself against her, watching as she tried to keep her eyes from rolling back in her skull.

"Your cock feels so big inside me," she moaned, knowing that every man, even the Devil, loved hearing that while deep inside someone. She was rewarded with a groan and a kiss to the top of her shoulder. He let go of her hair, wrapping his arm around her chest, fingers digging into her side, holding her in place as he started thrusting into her with long, quick strokes.

"It's a sin how fucking tight you are," he grunted, taking a few controlled breaths to settle himself down. It was almost unfair how good she felt. She could tell him to cut off a hand and he would gladly do it as long as he could be inside of her while he did. "Feels so fucking good!" he exclaimed, leaning back up to gain better leverage to shove his cock inside her.

Chloe watched his body move behind her through the mirror, his large frame appeared intimidating behind her slender one, and the crimson eyes and forceful voice only added to that. She loved the way it looked like he could absolutely destroy her, but she never feared him. She wanted, more than anything, to feel his power and strength behind each thrust, to feel how completely he could claim her. In their work life, it was clear that she took control. She loved that he was willing to take that from her in their personal lives. He knew just what to do: she wanted to be taken and given just what she needed.

While he took what he wanted, moved her how he wanted her, fucked her how he wanted, he would worship her body as if she were the divine one. He planted kisses up and down the back of her body, licking any bead of sweat that started to roll down her spine. Even while absolutely fucking her brains out, he would gauge her reactions to see if he was going too far. Ever the gentleman, her Devil was. He knew the perfect level of dominance, the perfect amount of control to take away from her.

The push and pull of his member inside her stirred up the feelings of another orgasm, exacerbated by her clit rubbing against the counter with every powerful thrust of Lucifer's hips. He took his hand off of her lower back, running it over her ass and down the leg up on the counter. His long arms allowed him to grip her ankle, giving the joint a squeeze before dragging his nails up her leg, leaving trails of pink behind. She knew he could feel her imminent release; he always knew when she was about to cum, picking up on the smallest of signals her body let off. She could see his smirk in the mirror as he leaned over her body, burying himself deeper, allowing her to feel his muscles work along her back. He placed both hands in front of her. He brushed his lips to the back of her neck before moving to the spot right below her ear. She shivered at the feel of his hot breath against her skin, his red eyes illuminating her neck as he stared back at her in the mirror.

"Watch as you cum on my cock, Detective," he ordered, his voice thick with hellish command. He started thrusting even harder, and she was close to believing he was trying to fuck her through the marble counter. "Look at how beautiful you are falling apart with the Devil's cock deep inside you."

"Oh, yes, yes, yes," she groaned, her head falling back against his shoulder as she felt herself begin to contract around him. Lucifer kissed her cheek, turning his attention back towards the mirror so she could look into his eyes as she came. With the final hold of constriction, she released into waves of pleasure, feeling herself tighten, almost painfully, around his hard length. His head fell forward at the sensation of her orgasm and the way her face relaxed as she rode it out, fucking he through it without falter.

She was just beginning to see straight again, Lucifer having wrapped his arms around her to hold her up as she came back down to reality. She caught herself with her arms out in front of her as he fell to his knees behind her, pulling apart the shapely globes of her ass to expose her swollen flesh. He growled as he licked along her folds and used center, drinking up the slick fluid of her latest orgasm. She gasped, her hips instinctively pulling away as he teased her overly sensitive sex. He placed both hands on her hips, pushing her down and keeping her still as he slowly lapped at her. He kept it slow, wanting to bring her down slowly, but keep her pleasure going as long as possible.

Chloe started feeling less of the almost-painful post-orgasm sensations and more of the pleasurable strokes of his tongue. He loved tasting her right after she came; he said it was when he could taste her the most. From his position behind her, he was easily able to move up and lick at her puckered hole, his stubble tickling along the crease of her ass. She gasped as his tongue pushed at the tight opening, alternating between wide pressure and quick flicks, relaxing the ring of muscle. She slammed her hands down on the counter, pushing her hips back against his face, knowing he loved when she did that.

His moans were muffled through her flesh as he brought both hands down on either cheek with a loud smack to signal his approval. "Fuck!" she cried out, reaching one hand back to bury into his hair, pulling his face closer to her. She never wanted him to stop, but she wanted more. She tugged on his hair, so he moved his face to the side, biting her rounded flesh before standing back up behind her. He gripped her waist, turning her around quickly so she was facing him, her lower back pressing into the counter.

He bent down and kissed her urgently, forcing his tongue past her lips, licking along the length of her tongue. He pulled back, placing a large hand on the front of her throat, applying a light amount of pressure in a possessive hold. "Are you ready for me to really fuck you now?" he asked huskily, nudging her nose with his, flicking his tongue out against her lips.

She inhaled deeply, her eyes falling shut on their own before she forced them back open, staring into crimson hellfire wantonly. "Yes, please," she responded in a whisper, repeating his own teasing action and flicking her tongue out to his glistening lips. "Fuck me until you cum."

He was not one to be told twice. A few obscenities flew past his lips and he picked her up and placed her on the ground. One of the plush bathroom rugs was under her, protecting any of her bones from digging into the tiled floor as he fucked her. He slid his body up hers, nestling himself between her legs, his hips fitting perfectly in the space she created. She went to wrap her arms around the back of his neck, but he grabbed her hands and pushed them over her head, pinning her wrists down with one hand while supporting his weight on the other. He bent his knees under her hips, pushing her hips off of the ground and onto the tops of his thighs.

Chloe groaned as he slid inside of her, her lower body raised slightly higher than her shoulders, allowing him to penetrate as deep as her anatomy would allow. He leaned up enough to wrap his arm under her back, keeping he hands above her head with the other. He shuddered as he inhaled, beginning to fuck into her with precision and intensity. He wasn't kidding, he was putting more into each thrust and she was sure she could hear the faint sounds of tile cracking under her. She watched in amazement as she seemed to relax and let go of a little more of his control. She felt the temperature of his skin drastically increase and steam started to rise off of him.

The fire of his eyes flared brighter with each grunt and groan that escaped his chest. She loved those deep sounds mixed in with the sighs, she could get off to just hearing that. Every thrust created a glorious slap of skin that echoed through the bathroom accompanied by their labored breathing. Chloe could see in the way his jaw would shift forward that he was close. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen when he came. The noises and the facial expressions were beyond erotic, and she never felt like she was sinning more than when she watched him fall apart.

He leaned over, staring down at her as he hovered inches above her face. He released her hands so he could press one to the top of her shoulder and the other bracing himself close to her head, leaning down on his forearm. The new angle allowed his lower stomach to provide friction to her clit, bringing about the tingling sensation of yet another orgasm. "Oh, Lucifer, you're going to make me cum again," she whimpered, wrapping her arms around his back, digging her nails into the muscles above his shoulder blades. She felt them move under her touch, tightening and loosening with his shifting weight from each thrust.

"Yes, do it," he ordered, gritting his teeth as he moved closer and closer to his own release. "Squeeze that little pussy around my cock again, Make your King cum inside you," he growled, his changed voice thickening as his control waivered. She heard the definite sound of a tile cracking as he slammed into her even harder, never missing a beat under his practiced movements. "You are all mine, just as much as I am all yours, Chloe," he whispered to her, groaning with the need to empty himself. "Cum for me and take me with you."

That was all she needed, a final thrust accompanying his holy words of surrender pushed her over the ledge, her inner muscles clamping down around his member in a sexual offering to her Devil. Lucifer let out a choked moan as he stiffened, stilling his movements for a second before gliding inside of her, emptying his seed into her well. Once he stilled and she was able to see straight again, he brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, tucking it affectionately behind her ear. She watched as his eyes returned to their normal chocolate-brown before he closed them, sighing in reprieve. He licked his lips before pressing them against hers, kissing her deeply and slowly, soaking up all of the post-coital hormones she released.

"Fucking hell," she huffed out once he pulled his face away from hers. He chuckled softly at her words, always one to enjoy a good pun. He kissed her neck softly, nuzzling into her as he began to soften inside of her.

"Well, technically just the Ruler, but yeah, you were," he joked, laughing as she lightly slapped his arm. He bent down and kissed her lips again, softly and delicately, nothing like he had been moments ago. Play-time was over, and now they were just Lucifer and Chloe. "You're okay, right?" he asked, looking over her for any sign he was too rough.

She brought a hand to his cheek, her heart throbbing as he pressed into her palm and sighing happily. "More than okay," she assured him, smiling at his softened features. "That was amazing."

"Couldn't agree more, Detective," he chimed, pressing his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for a few breaths, just enjoying each other's company. "Shower or bath?" he asked, leaning back and rubbing his thumb along the top of her hand.

"Bath," she replied, smiling back at him sweetly as he stood, still holding on to her hand and looking down at her as if she were his namesake star.

"Of course, just a few minutes," he told her, walking over towards his excessively large tub in all his naked glory. She watched as he turned the knobs, testing the temperature before plugging the drain. He poured a few oils into the rising water, the relaxing scents of lavender and sandalwood permeating the room.

Chloe gazed up towards the ceiling, pretending that she was looking at the night sky filled with all of the stars Lucifer lit. She found herself thinking about his father, _God_, occasionally now that she knew he existed, but she wasn't in awe or wonder of Him. At that moment, she was confused, and angry with Him. _If he is supposed to be pure Evil, then what the hell does that make you?_ She asked him inside her head. She didn't want Lucifer to know she thought words to his father. Shaking her head in disbelief and disgust towards the sky, she carefully got off of the ground, walking towards the huge tub and the Devil who loved her more than anything he had ever come across in his unfathomably long life.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. Some Deckerstar porn with a nice fluffy ending. I know. I'm as shocked as you are with that. Haha. However, I follow the muse, and she felt that some softness was needed after his reign over her body ;) Please, let me know what you thought. Your reviews are the food for my muse! Until next time, Dark Ones… **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, by popular demand, a second part of this filthy duo. In case it's needed, EXPLICIT content is prominently featured. Continue at your own pleasure. After very heated and flushing discussion with my good friend Luniana, this just HAD to happen. That dirty, dirty, mind of hers is to thank for this ;)**

**PS: I've taken a scene from a cult classic movie in the beginning. Let me know if you recognize the scene and the movie it's from! :D**

* * *

Three drinks in, and Chloe was feeling amazing. Without any discussion, she went home with Lucifer after their long work day since Dan had Trixie for the next couple of nights. That's why, three drinks in, she found herself in nothing but her shirt and underwear, standing on top of Lucifer's piano while he sat at the bench and played. The vibrations from the instrument tickled her feet, sending chills up her spine. She could feel her nipples harden under the material of her shirt, and Lucifer, ever valiant, did everything he could to not jump her then and there.

"Catch a chill, Detective?" he asked coyly, smirking up at her as his fingers continued to dance across the keys. He had taken off his jacket when she had peeled out of her jeans, unbuttoning the top button to allow his shoulders more room to move. She admired the skin she could see from her height, wondering exactly what he had done to fill out so nicely while she was away. What could the Devil lift that would challenge his body? Her teeth instantly found her bottom lip at the thought, her hips wiggling just a little.

Heat pooled between her thighs when she looked down at him, clearly noticing her sudden increase in arousal. He lifted an eyebrow, his hands barely slowing down as he held her stare. She lowered her eyes, taking the remaining sip from her glass before setting it down and grabbing the bottle of scotch Lucifer had next to the ashtray. He watched her with keen interest as she toyed with the bottle, the contents sloshing around, glinting in the light. Unable to take the way her thin fingers played with the mouth of the bottle, he moved to stand, the bench just beginning to scratch at the floor.

Chloe stopped him when he was half-way standing, lifting one leg and placing the ball of her foot on the center of his chest. She dug her toes in, just a little, watching the way his mouth opened in carnal fascination. With enough force to get his attention, she shoved him back down to his seated position, only moving her foot away once he was where she wanted him. He watched her pace along the top of his piano, her long legs exposed, her ass left uncovered by the small thong she wore. Yes, three drinks in, and Chloe Decker was feeling frisky.

She stopped once she was standing in front of him again, licking her lips before raising her leg again. She balanced perfectly on one leg, letting the other hang in the air in front of his face. She could feel his energy pulsing out with the need to touch her, but he was being a good Devil and staying put. Testing the waters, she placed her toes on his chin, his scruff tickling her skin. She heard him sigh as he tried to dip his head lower kiss her foot, but she shoved his face up. When he met her gaze, the brown in his eyes was gone, replaced by the fiery red glow she loved to see like this.

Chloe groaned at the sight, more arousal dampening the cotton of her underwear as she brought the bottle up to her shin. She scrunched her toes up until they reached his lips, where he eagerly opened his mouth for her. She gasped, looking down at her toes in the Devil's mouth, pouring the liquid down her shin and letting it cascade down into his mouth from her toes. He moaned loudly, moving his mouth around to try and catch every drop that made contact with her skin. She struggled to remain steady as his tongue tickled between her toes, encouraging him to reach out and hold on to her grounded ankle for support. He didn't grab the ankle close to his face, very much letting her control the pressure or movement of her leg.

She stopped when she was satisfied that she had just poured, at least, a few hundred dollars down her leg. She giggled when Lucifer groaned at the loss of liquid, grabbing her foot and licking a thick line along the bottom to gather any remaining alcohol. She quickly pulled her foot away, carefully stepping away from him, avoiding slipping on her wet foot. Chloe bit her lip when his eyes refused to die down, bringing the bottle up to her lips and collecting a mouthful before dropping to all fours. She could hear him growl as she crawled the short distance towards him, keeping her eyes on his. The burn of the liquor in her mouth was nothing compared to the burn deep inside her, just waiting for Lucifer to ease with every part of his body.

She leaned over the edge of the piano, tilting her head in his direction. He took the hint, leaning forward and opening his mouth directly below her lips. She pressed her mouth against his teeth, barely opening her lips to let the scotch pour into his mouth. She heard him swallow most of it before encircling her lips with his. He groaned into her mouth, licking it dry with sweeping strokes of his tongue. He afforded himself the opportunity to grab her face in one hand, keeping her where he wanted her while he continued to drink up the remnants of alcohol from her lips and chin. She hummed in approval when his other hand gripped her hair behind her head, pulling her head back to expose her throat. He moved his hand away from her jaw, dragging it down until it wrapped around her neck as he stood from the bench.

He pulled her head back even farther to keep her looking at him as he rose, dangerous red eyes staring down into her ocean blue ones. He stared down at her for a moment, bent down at his will, so very ready to take what he gave her. The little show she put on had him hard to the point of uncomfortable, and he would soon need relief before he completely lost control. He licked his lips, his head shaking as he growled at the pure beauty under his touch. He leaned down more, slowly, pressing his forehead into hers and just breathing in her air. He could hear her shaky breath and she tried to reach for his lips, but he kept himself far enough away to drive her crazy.

"Detective, you've got me all riled up," he murmured, his thumb leaving her neck to tug at her bottom lip. The small whimper she made had his knees weakening, but he hid it well. "What am I going to do with you?" he finished, his lips barely grazing hers before he quickly diverted and pressed them against the skin below her ear. She moaned as his tongue pressed along her pulse, trying to taste the blood pumping furiously through her jugular. She loved it like this, being moved and manipulated exactly where he wanted her, exactly where she got the most out of him.

Her fingers pressed painfully into the smooth wood of the piano as his teeth grazed down her neck and to the junction where it met her shoulder. He nuzzled her skin there, inhaling the sweet scent before taking a bite. She hissed air between her teeth before moaning as he kissed his way back up her neck. He pulled her hair harder, his other hand wrapping around her jaw to turn her face away from him. She could feel his breath against her ear, hot and thick, spreading goosebumps all over her body.

"Well, I know what I'm going to do with you," he admitted, sucking her earlobe into his mouth before rolling it between his teeth. He tugged her earring just a little before releasing her ear, a low, sultry chuckle reverberating out of his chest. "The only question is, which hole am I going to fuck first?" She didn't even try to stop the loud moan that made its way out of her throat, turning her eyes to the side as far as she could to try and get a glimpse of him. "By the time I'm through with you, every one of your pretty holes will be thoroughly fucked."

He pulled her face back towards him to shove his tongue down her throat, drinking in her groan fervently. She loved the way he kissed her; so deeply and passionately, no matter the manner of which they were together. It didn't matter if they were going slow, or if it was a quickie in her home before Trixie woke up; he kissed her as if he was pouring his soul into every time.

"How does that sound, Detective?" he asked, his low voice barely audible against her lips. He ran both hands down the back of her hair, returning them to the sides of her face to cup her affectionately.

"Sounds like it's just what I need," she replied, smiling against his mouth. She was rewarded with a low moan from him, almost feeling the sound waves against her skin.

"Good answer," he praised, pulling her towards him by his grip on her throat. She was forced to climb on to him or fall to the ground, so she gripped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, just below his ribs. His skin felt so hot through the material of his shirt, radiating into her wet center as if she were standing near a fire. He held her firmly against him, strong arms wrapped around her as he left open-mouth kisses along her throat. He walked them towards his bed diligently, tossing her onto the mattress effortlessly.

She posted herself up with her elbows behind her, her knees bending towards her chest while her feet hung in the air above his satin sheets. She playfully kicked her feet in the air, watching as he made a point to stand directly in front of her, knees pressed into the bed in a wide stance. She was amazed at how still he could stand, like a statue, only she was allowed to touch this work of art.

"All my holes, you say?" she preened, pushing her chest up, letting him get a good view on her constrained breasts, nipples tantalizingly poking into her shirt. He nodded, his expression serious as his eyes shamelessly stared at her pert chest hungrily.

"_Oh, yes,_" he groaned dangerously, his voice deepening into a raspy growl. "They're all mine tonight," he informed her, lifting his hands to begin unbuttoning the cuffs on his sleeves. "Play with yourself. Show me what you want me to do," he ordered, keeping his eyes between her legs as he worked the buttons down his torso. Chloe parted her lips as she slowly spread her thighs, keeping her feet in the air. She was completely on display for him like this, the thin cut of damp fabric just barely covering her entrance. She started rubbing along the top of her pubic bone, over her underwear, sighing as her fingertips barely brushed the hood of her clit.

She moved her fingers lower, rubbing the length of her slit at an agonizingly slow pace, moaning into her hand for his show. Lucifer licked his lips, shrugging out of his shirt before continuing to his belt buckle. Chloe bit her lip, gasping under the red glow of his glare as she let her hand slide past the band of her underwear, out of his direct sight. He watched in pure adoration as her hand moved in small circles under the cloth, teasing him with the idea of what she was touching.

"Don't be a tease," he warned, his chin tilting up as he unclasped his slacks, tugging the zipper down slowly. "Let me see exactly what you're doing down there." She gave him a sly grin before looping her thumbs through the material on either side of her hips. She tugged the fabric up over her legs until she dangled it from one finger. "In your mouth," he ordered, nodding his head in the direction of her underwear. She could hear his intake of breath as she slowly pushed the article into her open mouth, letting a small amount hang out between her teeth.

Lucifer dropped his pants, cock bobbing once freed of the constraints, happy to have forgone briefs that morning. He toed out of his shoes and socks, kicking away his clothes as he watched Chloe start to rub herself again, any embarrassment she once felt long gone. She loved the way he would sigh, mouth open and head falling back as he watched her. He brought a hand up to wrap around his cock, lightly stroking himself in front of her in mutual masturbation. When he couldn't take it anymore, he lowered himself down, reaching out and pulling Chloe's hips to the edge of the bed by her legs.

He spread her legs wide, massaging his hands into the soft skin of her inner thighs, enjoying the way the small movements show just how wet she is when the light hits her. He groans, bending down and running his tongue through her folds, more an act to taste her than please her. She moaned anyway, falling back against the bed and moving to push her shirt above her breasts. He hummed in approval around her clit at the site of her bare chest, giving the small nub a final suck before moving up to pin her underneath his torso. He slid over her body in a sensual glide, hips nestling perfectly between her spread thighs. He pinned her arms over her head, holding on to her elbows as he bowed his head down and commanded her mouth. He shoved his tongue as far as it would go, feeling the back of her teeth and tasting every inch of her. She was helpless pinned beneath him, his weight and strength literally rendering her immobile in the best of ways.

He released her mouth and attacked her neck, trailing huge, open kisses over her skin, licking all over. She moaned and writhed under him, her arms straining at his hold, but he did not let up. He kept moving down until he pulled her nipple into his mouth, sucking roughly before biting down on the hardened tip. She cried out, trying to arch her back as he chuckled and moved on to the next. He could feel how wet she was against him, coating his entire groin in her essence. He rolled into it, earning a groan from the woman below him. He popped his mouth off of her, rolling over to the side so he was on his back next to her. He reached over and grabbed her hair, guiding her face close to his throbbing cock.

"I want to fuck that sinful mouth of yours first," he stated, his voice as sultry as it could be. She licked her lips eagerly as she bent to lick him, but he halted her, grabbing her hip and motioning for her to straddle his face. He pressed down on her upper back to suck him as he wasted no time in diving his tongue inside her. She wrapped her plump lips around the head, swirling her tongue a few times before taking him as far as she could. His hips came up as he groaned into her heat, both hands pulling the globes of her ass apart so he had better access to everything.

Their height difference made this position a little tricky, but he never cared for having to hold his head up, leaning up so he could work that wonderful mouth of his all over her swollen flesh. She loved the way he would suck and pull on her sex, licking with broad and firm strokes and drinking her in. She sighed around his cock, tucking the head into the pocket of her cheek and popping it out of her lips, just how he liked. She pulled up and started to bob her head in rhythm with his tongue inside her, she let out a surprised squeal, muffled around his length, as he reached her tight, puckered hole.

"All these eager holes, just for me," he smirked, his lips brushing along her wet flesh as his hips thrust up into her mouth, meeting her bobbing motions. He brought one of his middle fingers to his mouth, sucking on the digit to coat it in a slurry of saliva and arousal. He teased the tight ring of muscle, circling around it before beginning to probe in. She groaned around his cock as he pushed his finger into her, running along the length of her slit to help her along. "You love when I feast on you with my finger in your ass, don't you, Detective?" he crooned, smiling into her at the lovely noises she was making.

"_Yes,_" she replied, his cock pressing against the side of her face while she caught her breath. He was unrelenting, and she always wondered how his tongue hadn't fallen out of his mouth with how often he used it. Then again, the Devil's tongue probably never got tired. She pushed her hips back, accepting the sensations she was getting used to, the sensation that he made actually feel good. She had never liked any form of anal at all, until Lucifer showed her how it was done. The Devil made a believer out of her, all those nights ago, when he had slid his cock inside her and her entire body shuddered in pure pleasure.

"I can't wait to fuck that later," he moaned into her, pumping his finger in and out of her ass in sure strokes. "But first," he started, giving her a few long licks, free hand massaging her left cheek. "I want to know what it feels like when you cum while I fuck your throat." Chloe had no time to express her joy before he reached up and pressed into her back, forcing her head down onto his member. She braced her hands above his knees, allowing him total control of her body. He kept his one finger in her ass, his mouth assaulting her clit as he brought his other hand up to bury two fingers into her pussy. He could feel her body melt into his touch, but she didn't let that stop her from trying to suck the life out of him through his cock.

The whimpers and shaking signaled him to her imminent climax, so he decided to bring the onslaught up a notch. He added another finger to each hole, reveling in the stretch of her skin around his digits as he sucked harder onto her clit, flicking the bud with his tongue until he felt her explode around his fingers. Her muffled wails were interrupted by his cock thrusting down into her throat, but she held on to him as he manually drew her orgasm out longer. When she was desperate for air, she released him from her warmth mouth, her head falling against his hip as she tried to gather her nerves. She immediately felt the loss of fullness as he pulled his fingers out, kissing up along the round curve of her ass until he felt she was ready to move.

"That was so good," he praised, lifting her leg so he could move out from under her. He flipped her over, nestling his hips between her thighs once more to kiss her lips. As he worked his way to her ear, nibbling her lobe before breathing against the skin of her jaw, he adjusted himself so he could slide into her, without warning. The sound she made was a cross between a gasp and a moan, her hands coming up to dig nails into the tops of his shoulders. "And that's even better," he groaned, bottoming out inside her but still pressing into her, pushing their joined bodies up a few inches. He ground down into her, their hip bones knocking against each other in delicious friction as he reveled in the feeling of being so deep inside her.

Once satisfied with the depth and Chloe's blissful expression, he braced himself up on one arm, his other hand gripping behind her neck to hold her in place. He pulled out slowly, feeling the drag of her walls pull on his cock, begging him to return to their depths. His head fell back, exposing his neck and allowing Chloe to lean up and run her tongue along the side. Lucifer moaned in satisfaction before pulling her back down flat by her hair, having moved his hand up to hold on to the locks. He looked down at her with his predatory glare, his hips pumping against her in beating thrusts. He increased the strength behind his hips, pounding down into her aggressively, feeding off her cries and gasps as he nails drug down his back in ecstasy.

Releasing his hold on her hair, he reached down and grabbed behind her knee, lifting her leg and slinging it over his shoulder. His entire body continued to rock forward, the new angle allowing his cock to press in even deeper, her cervix receiving a wonderfully bruising hit. Chloe's back arched off the bed, the sensations making it seem like Lucifer was intent on fucking himself into her womb, which she would willingly take. His stance over her let him put his weight behind each thrust, and Chloe could feel the bedframe creak and crack with every move. She loved it like this, when he would, quite literally, fuck her so hard he would move the entire bed across the room.

She could feel another orgasm building in her loins, watching Lucifer's body roll and contract over hers always helped urge her along. The crimson of his once-brown eyes seeping into her soul as he so thoroughly claimed her body and mind. Only he could feel her like this, and only she could take it. She gasped into his mouth when his lips found hers again, tongues dancing together in their wet caves. The small space he allowed between them was half covered in shadow, half illuminated by dim light, showing all of the lines and edges of his body in perfect balance. His appearance wasn't even the best of it, the noises he made were like a symphony to her sex. His growls, groans, lovely, deep moans, and the small whimpers he couldn't hide… they all mingled in their shared air, sending goosebumps over her skin.

"We fit so perfectly like this, don't you agree?" he whispered into her ear, lowing himself down onto his forearm, cupping the top of her head with his other hand for leverage. She drug her hands up his back, grabbing at working muscle until she reached his hair. She tugged hard at the tresses, even making his head tip back. The chuckled growl she received drove her even closer to a second release and she groaned when he snapped his hips into hers with even more force. The bed screeched against the floor as it moved a few inches across the ground. She looked up at him with the fire of desire in her eyes, and she could see lustful pride in his ruby gaze.

He knew she was close, her swollen walls fluttering around his girth with every thrust. He could feel his own tension coiling, his balls pulling up towards his body. He loved the chase of it, prolonging their relief as long as he could, but he had plans tonight. He quickened his pace, increasing the force until he had shoved them up the bed, closer to the headboard. He pulled her leg back down, encouraging her to wrap her legs around the middle of his waist as he propped himself up with one fist by her head. His other hand reached for the top of the headboard, using the piece to pull him harder into her with every snap of his hips.

"Oh, fuck, _yes_!" she cried out, her arm wrapping around the one by her head, hand grabbing the inside of his bicep. She could feel her head hit the cushioned material of the headboard, and she was grateful he had the courtesy to make sure there was padding, although, she would have taken it without. She was so close it was almost painful, she just needed a small little push over the edge, and she knew he was about it give it to her when he licked the smirk off of his own lips.

"That's, right, Detective," he grunted, unrelenting and full of fire. "Squeeze that pretty hole around my cock and let me feel you cum on it". He felt her immediately contract, and he knew she was there. He lowered himself back down, covering her slender frame completely as he rocked into her through her orgasm. He cupped the side of her face with one hand, the other wrapping under her lower back. "Yes, Chloe, I can't wait to empty myself inside you and then take you all over again," he whispered into her ear followed by a low moan from deep in his chest. Chloe was still coming down from her orgasm, her walls still clamping down with every rut of his hips as he slammed inside of her, stilling for just a moment when his seed started to spill before continuing to slide in and out.

Those delicious noises she craved fell past his lips, ticking her neck and shoulder as he finally stopped, breathing hard and weighing heavily on her. He moved to kiss her lazily, taking his time tasting her lips as he rolled them over, letting her rest on top of him. He was still fully sheathed inside of her, and she wasn't surprised to find him still hard within her. They kissed for a few minutes, the heat gradually increasing as time went on and it was evident he was not through with her.

Lucifer pushed himself up to lean back against the headboard, pulling Chloe up to straddle his hips. She gasped when he hit impossibly deep within her channel, pulling her legs up to plant her feet on the bed next to his thighs. With practiced precision, he lifted her legs and quickly spun her around so she was sitting in his lap, her back pressed into his chest and her feet resting right above his knees. From this position, he could easily see down the front of her body over her shoulder, all the way down to where they were still connected, his cock straining inside her. She groaned at the angle, wiggling her hips and pulling a pleased moan out of him.

"There's still one more hole that needs attention, Detective," he whispered hotly into her ear as he pulled out of her, his cum and her arousal slowly leaking out and down towards the suggested entrance. Already warmed up from his ministrations earlier, Lucifer lifted her off of him enough to let the head of his cock press against her tighter opening. He slowly eased her down, letting her body tense and relax with every centimeter he pushed in at a time. Her head fell back against his shoulder as the deep, pleasurable burn ignited every nerve ending in her body. When he took her like this, it was indescribable. No one had ever made anal enjoyable, but Lucifer turned it into a religious experience.

"_Fuck!_ Your ass is always so tight," he growled out, sliding his hands past the globes of her ass to grasp the backs of her thighs and pull her legs up closer to her face. One of her arms was wrapped around his head, her bicep on his chin as her fingers gripped his hair tightly, her other hand was fisted into the dark sheets. He started to gently rut his hips, a simple rocking motion that aided in stretching the tense muscles to comfort. "I'll fuck it nice and slow, just the way you like it," he groaned, pulling her legs back even more to allow his hips more room to roll under her. He was completely supporting her weight on top of him, all she had to do was enjoy the ride and try not to pass out from euphoria.

Every long, deep stroke of his cock inside her ass sent chills over her body, forcing her to grit her teeth out of pure desperation to control the pure ecstasy of the motion. He was a god like this; a tall, lean mass of an angel with a big, bad devil between his legs. She felt his lips trail over the top of her shoulder, scruff tickling her skin before his teeth sank down. Her entire body shuddered, her back arching, pressing her ass further onto him. A loud moan escaped his perfect lips as he released her legs and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, I love it when you shake like that," he whimpered, kissing the bite mark he left.

"You feel so fucking good, Lucifer," she cried softly, pulling on his hair, desperately seeking more contact. The strong arms around her squeezed before moving over her body. One of his hands moved down south, slipping three fingers into her slick center, and the other moving up to her mouth, tracing her lips before plunging two fingers into her mouth.

"All these holes just for me to fill," he stated, adjusting his position against the headboard to have a better angle to go deeper inside of her. Chloe cursed out when the fingers inside her pussy started to push into that spongy spot inside of her with every thrust of his hips. He could feel the fingers inside of her through her ass, and that nearly had him spilling himself again. He wouldn't, not until he had her exploding over him. He increased the pressure of his fingers, meeting the long, sure strokes of his cock until she was almost convulsing, her grip in his hair painfully pleasant.

"I want you to cum for me one last time," he ordered, his accent as thick as ever in the throes of passion. "Then let my cum fill you up again, let me put it right where it belongs deep inside every part of you." He knew that could send her over the edge, the little bit of auditory stimulation that she loved when she needed just the smallest of nudges. She groaned around his fingers in her mouth, her body a quaking mess on top of him. With the help of his words, she imploded before bursting out like a supernova. The hand over her pussy covered the gentle release of fluid from her squirt and the muscles in her ass clenched around his cock so hard he thought it might actually bruise.

She bit down on his fingers as wave after wave rolled through her body like a tsunami. Her bite sent him over his own precipice, pouring himself inside her as deep as he could get, his cock pulsing with each spurt of release. He moved his hands away from their places on her body, bringing the one covered in her on release up to his lips and licking it clean before offering it to Chloe. She gladly accepted his digits, licking her essence off of his skin lazily, exhaustion filtering in through the pleasure.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he whispered, pulling her face closer to his so he could kiss and lick her cheek. Without warning, he swiftly laid her down on the bed before moving on top of her, kissing down her stomach until he was at the apex of her thighs. She rested the balls of her feet on his upper back as he started licking each inner thigh before running his tongue through her used folds. He groaned as he tasted both of them, mixed together in holy matrimony in the vessel of their devotion. He was gentle on her overly sensitive flesh, pressing his tongue to her in barely-there tastes. He moved lower to the most recently used hole, the puckered flesh slightly more relaxed. He cleaned her there, as well, licking up every bit of their shared fluid with happy moans. When she was properly cleaned and unable to take anymore sweet torture from his mouth, he moved up along her side, pulling her into his side snuggly.

"I don't even think you're real," she panted out, looking at his very satisfied face in complete and total awe. "No man would ever do what you just did."

"Well, Detective," he started, leaning forward and kissing her chastely. "I feel we've established that I am not a man." He licked his lips before kissing her temple, resting his cheek on her head in contentment.

"No, you're sure as hell not," she whispered, nuzzling into the firm cushion of his chest, basking in the full-body experience she was still not used to having. That being said, she was always up for the full-body experience, and he was always ready to deliver.

* * *

**A/N: So, that little clean-out section towards the end is for my good friend Luniana. Her filthy little desire was mine to happily write ;) I hope you all enjoyed it. A second part was highly requested, and we all know I aim to please you... Let me know what you thought... I have been enjoying letting myself get carried away in this. So much fun to explore ;) Have any more naughty things for me? Please? ;) Until next time, dark ones...**


End file.
